Captivetale
by LunarNix
Summary: [My AU] Papyrus hasn't had the best childhood. Being orphaned along side his older brother and then living on the street at a young age doesn't even grace towards the top of the list. Perhaps losing his brother to a psycho who decided to keep his sibling as a pet was nearly the top but was no where near all of it. Especially after he forms a solid plan to get his brother back.
1. Prologue

It was silent where they stood, two young skeletons slowly sneaking through the hallways during the dead of night. This was the day that they would leave. The brothers could not stay here any longer. The hallways were pitch black, only the light of their magic guiding them forward. They couldn't afford to turn on any of the other lights, that would activate the cameras they worked so hard so memorize and avoid.

The elder of the two wore a faded blue hoodie that was several sizes too large for him, the front open and exposing a dark sweater underneath. His shorts barely ended above the knee leaving his legs exposed until they reached his dark boots. He glanced back with glowing eyes, making sure his brother was still behind him.

The younger of the two wore a simple long sleeve shirt decorated with an oversized scarf around his neck. His shorts fell below the knees, leaving his leg bones exposed until they reached his little boots. His feet clicked against the tiled floor ever so slightly, making the only noise that could be heard in the hallway at this point.

They crept closer to their destination, only the light sounds of their footsteps on the tile giving them away. But with no one patrolling these back halls, they knew they could slip past. They had rehearsed this day many times, often getting so close but returning back to their room until the day they had it perfect.

The younger of the two was a bit skittish when the building made little noises. They had decided that he was the one to listen and keep an eye out for anyone following them. But as they grew closer to their destination, an alarm went off nearby.

"Brother?!" The younger asked, startled at the elder grabbed his hand.

"Run Papyrus!" He had these halls memorized but they were still quite far from their destination. Sitting could be heard just a couple halls behind them, they had to move fast and quietly. "Come on, this will be our only chance!"

Papyrus, the smaller skeleton, clenched his teeth. He wouldn't dare throw all their hard work away. This was the first time one of their plans had been so successful and he wanted to see it through. He wanted to leave here with his brother and get away from that man. The thought of him catching them made a shiver run down his spine and he ran a little faster.

"Sans! Detour!" Papyrus said, quickly noting the lights in the halls ahead of them, he followed his brother when he led them through the various side halls they mapped out just in case.

Sans looked back, grinning almost madly at his brother, laughing lightly in crazed horror at their near experiance of getting caught. Papyrus joined in the laughter for a moment before they struggled to get silent again, grins on both of their expressions despite their current situation.

They turned sharply around a corner, quickly passing right behind the pair of guards they had detoured around. Sans and Papyrus listened for any sign that the two had heard them, only hearing the usual 'did you hear that?' They were semi-amused, you'd think that by now the guards would've thought up something new to say or at least a different variation.

Sans led them down more halls. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Back. Right. Forward. Left. He was thankfull his memory was so good.

After a few more turns he was forced to slow down a bit, cursing his low stamina as he was panting for air. He didn't stop. They had to keep going. No matter what.

Papyrus slowed with him, his breathing just barely hitching as he spoke. "Sans?! Are you alright?" Papyrus asked, concern in his features as he made sure they kept going.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just don't have as much stamina as you do lil bro." Papyrus nodded grimly. But despite that, they had to keep going. The expanse of hallways in this place was simply huge, but Papyrus knew they were almost there. Sans had slowed to a walk, panting heavily as he continued to lead them. There'd be time for rest once they get out of this place.

The alarms grew louder as they entered a new hallway and Sans cursed, this was one of the halls that had a camera. They were going to be discovered and the events after were not going to be pleasant. Sans summoned a small attack, letting it fly into the camera as they passed. The magic bone pierced right through the lens, shattering the device from its use. Right on cue, shouts followed them, gaining quickly as adults had a much larger stride than they did.

Sans picked back up his speed, running was the only way to buy them time even if he couldn't hold his breath. They turned down a hallway, at the end of which there was a large door with a number lock beside it. Sans quickly punched in the numbers that he had gotten thanks to a certain monster who loved to think aloud.

"Come on." Sans grinned as the door opened to a stairway that went up to an office upstairs. The dark room was hardly their interest but what was happened to be a window to the outside. It was one of three he had seen that could actually open. That man had said this place was pretty much completely underground save for the upstairs but the brother's weren't going to chance going to a different room. Instead, when Sans found this window he opted to use it. Sans crossed the room, opening the window, "Come on Paps."

Sans leaned out the window looking to the ledge beneath the window, it was a bit of a fall but he sighed as he saw the one guard that was worth anything in this forsaken place. "Navassa!"

"Sans! The alarms are going off like mad, you two need to get out of there now!" She called up her magic sparking around her ready to form at a moment's notice.

"I know! Here, Papyrus is going first!" Sans called, forcibly pulling his brother away from the door which was the only thing separating them from the growing shouts.

"N-No! you go first!" Papyrus argued.

"I'm the older brother and I say you go first. Go Paps." Sans said firmly, watching the door. Sans shrugged off his jacket, handing it to him. "Here, put this on, Navassa's armor is hard, it should at least cushion your fall a bit."

Papyrus reluctantly put it on and hugged Sans tightly, not liking the feeling crawling down his back. "Come down right after me. Okay?"

"Of course." Sans smiled as he helped Papyrus up to the cabinet next to the window so that he could slip onto the window sill. "Go Pap!"

Papyrus looked back once before nodding and falling down into Navassa's waiting arms. She set him down beside her as she looked up for Sans to come down.

Sans sighed with relief once Papyrus had made it safely outside. He climbed onto the sile as the door opened, a quick glance back and he came into view of the one man he wanted to avoid. Sans had only just seated himself on the edge of the window, one leg dangling outside as a pair of strong magic hands grabbed him holding him in place.

The one person that had any chance of keeping them there had him trapped where he was.

"Let me go Gaster!" Sans shouted at him, trying to fight his way out of his grasp, he looked down catching the fear in Papyrus's eyes.

"Now now my dear Sans, you know as well as I that you aren't leaving. You are my favorite pet after all." Sans felt a chill of rage run down his back. They weren't pets! Sans formed a blaster in rage, it's animalistic features strong and the fire in its eyes furious and wild.

"We aren't your pets." Sans replied coldly, a high pitched ringing sounding throughout the room as Sans powered up his blaster.

Gaster considered this for a moment before nodding thoughtfully, "Are you quite sure about that? My dear, you are my pet, but I suppose that the other one doesn't count does it? Anything with such a low intelligence should be put down."

Sans was enraged. He knew Gaster was doing this to spite him, to provoke him. "Anything as disturbing as you should be put down."

"Such a foul mouth." The man tsked. "I suppose you don't care that much about your dear sibling then?"

Sans froze, his blaster flickering as his concentration waned. "what?" He glanced down at Papyrus who was just barely held back by Navassa below him. The only things separating them being Gaster's magic hands.

"I can easily get rid of him now if you like." Gaster grinned.

"NO!" Sans shouted, immediately a hand going up to his throat as pain began to set in. He never raised his voice when he could help it. "You will not lay a hand on him!"

"Then how about we propose a deal?" Gaster stepped closer to the window where Sans sat. He leaned closer, "If you stay here with me, I'll let your dear brother go."

Sans jerked his head up, searching for any trace of a lie. But to make sure, "And NOT send anyone after him...EVER."

"Are those your terms my darling?" Gaster's grin widened, a slight purr in his tone. "Is that all you wish for?"

"Navassa, take him from here." Sans said to the guard. "Please."

"What?! NO!" Papyrus shouted, tears just barely held back. "You have to come with us!"

Sans turned his head, looking down at his brother once more. "Go. Leave me Papyrus."

"I'm not leaving without you! SANS!" Papyrus protested as Navassa picked him up and started to run. He started to try and fight his way out of her hold, trying to get back to the shrinking figure of his brother sitting on the window. "SANS!"

Before Papyrus and Navassa turned the corner, Papyrus saw his brother mouth something, but the words were lost to the air whipping around them as they left San's line of sight.

"SANS!"

 _ **A/N: HELL YEAH! FINALLY PUBLISHING THIS LONG ASS BITCH OF MY STORY-CHILD! I'm soo gonna torture these babies. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!**_

 _ **ps- comments help me write faster ;)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Let the fun begin (mwahahaha)**_

 _"SANS!"_

Papyrus sat up straight, one hand outstretched before him as he struggled to catch his breath. His body trembled as he stared at the familiar wall before him. Large cracks and burns scarring the surface from various similar nightmares that ended not so differently.

Nightmares...yeah, he could deal with those. He always could. But as he let his hand fall down beside himself, he recalled that this was just another dream of a memory long since past. One of the few that still haunted him.

Papyrus laid back, covering his eyes with his arms. _I could've done without that dream again..._ A heavy weight settled over his soul and he wasn't sure if it was his regret or his grief.

"Paps?" a female voice said softly. Her voice breaking the silence, "Are you okay?"

He looked over to see a short female figure standing in the darkened doorway. Her skin a pale blue tint from her scales and her long red hair hanging freely around her shoulders as she stepped into the room. She was gorgeous really. Papyrus sat up, letting his legs dangle off the bed as she sat down and leaned against him lightly. _How warm..._ Papyrus smiled, she was always warm.

"Yeah." He said softly as she gently grabbed one of his hands with her own. "it was just that dream again."

"The one with you brother?" She asked, tracing shapes into his hand. "I remember you telling me about him."

"Yeah? I don't think you ever got to meet Sans though." Papyrus sighed, "You two would've hit it off so well."

"I'll get to meet him one day though." She leaned up from him to face him. "When we find him and bring him home."

 _Undyne..._ Papyrus stared at her for a second before he smiled, "yeah. I know."

"You know that me and mom are both here for you Paps." She smiled as she moved to stand.

"Thanks Dyno." Papyrus chuckled, watching the flash of embarrassment as he used her nick name. "You hungry?"

She overcame it quickly and grinned widely, "Yes, let's go eat!"

Papyrus watched her almost sprint out of the room and his smile dropped a bit. Undyne and cooking were never a good idea. He opted to follow after her, briefly glancing to the faded jacket that was settled neatly on a hanger on the wall. He smiled sadly and left the room, neatly shutting the door behind him.

He made his way down the stairs and happened to glance at the armor stand that was settled in a little cubby area near the door. After noting the absence of the set of armor that was normally hung there, he raised a brow. "Did mom leave?"

"Yeah, she said something about there being some meeting that she couldn't use us as an excuse to get out of."

"This time." Papyrus added with an amused tone.

Undyne laughed. "She gets away with a lot of that though."

"That's because our king is a big softy who loves children." Papyrus chuckled as he picked Undyne up and set her onto the counter to sit out of the way while he cooked. She was very light compared to other girls her age. But then again, other girls didn't have their mom in the Royal Guard.

"I'd like it if you would just ask me to move rather then picking me up like that!" Undyne nearly squealed, holding her sides as if he violated them.

"Calm down, I could've thrown you over my shoulder and cooked breakfast like that." Papyrus smirked. _How cute..._

"No. I'm good." Undyne said pulling her legs up and crossing them. "That was unpleasant the first time you did that and I'm perfectly fine not experiencing that again."

"I thought so." Papyrus walked to the fridge, "What will it be madame?"

"Spaghetti!" She cheered and she punched the air.

 _For breakfast..?_ Papyrus laughed, "Sounds good but Mom is not to hear of this."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Undyne said with a mock salute.

Papyrus sighed contently, his life here was nearly perfect. He had a mother and sister here as well as a room to himself. He trained with his new mom for the royal guard with Undyne and didn't have to worry about when his next meal was or where he'd sleep. He loved his family here but...

It wasn't complete.

 _Sans..._

Papyrus thought back to his brother. It had been seven years since he's seen him. He had lived most of his teenage life without him but he wanted his brother back. But not just for that reason. Though his memory is scattered of his time with that man, he knew that he needed to find him and get Sans away from him. Sans had always taken care of Papyrus, ever since they were really young. His time to return the favor has been long since overdue.

For as long as Papyrus could remember...they had been running. Running from those who wanted to separate them, running from those who wanted to harm them, and running from those who wanted them dead for whatever reason. For as long as Papyrus could remember...his brother and him had always been together. His big brother, Sans, had raised him for so long that he could barely remember their parent's faces. He knew that he should but he was so young still when they fell down. Papyrus supposed that he really wouldn't have been able to remember them anyway.

Not long after, Sans took him away from their home with only the very few items they could hold and the clothes on their backs. His brother may have been five years older than him but no less a child. When they left home, Papyrus was four and Sans was nine.

The brothers lived on the streets for just under four years after they left home. They spent the first three years just on the outskirts of the capitol in a little spot they had found. It was hidden behind a dumptser and was only found by chance. Regardless, it was their new home for that time. At least until shortly after Papyrus's seventh birthday.

On that day, things started to change and he saw perhaps for the first time just how far his brother would go to make sure that they remained together.

 _A very very young Papyrus sat on a few blankets that they had collected, huddled into his scarf while he waited for his brother to return home. He was late today. Sans was always home right when he said he'd be but Papyrus also understood that sometimes- only once in a great while- he would have to take the long way home. They had to avoid traveling the main streets when the guard was patrolling. If they were caught, they would be put in with other families who had agreed to take in children like them and more than likely...they would be separated._

 _Papyrus shook his head thinking that Sans was fine and he would be home soon. Maybe it would be time for them to move further from the capitol. Papyrus had heard talk about the guards planning to do a deep sweep of the city and find every last child hiding and get them off the streets._

 _As nice as the thought was, so many siblings were going to be separated. He knew that he would need to tell my brother...if he ever came back. Papyrus hoped that he hadn't gotten caught._

 _Stretching his limbs, Papyrus yawned lightly from his position. All his joints stiff from lack of movement in the past few hours. Papyrus started to move to stand and stretch, it wouldn't do if he laid around all day. He wouldn't be able to anyway as he, like any other seven year old, had an over abundunce of energy that didn't want to stay contained. The child had thought briefly on going out to find his brother, only stopped from doing so as the familiar creak of the dumpster that hid their small home began to move._

 _"Sans!" Papyrus gasped as his battered brother came into view. He immediately moved to him, moving the dumpster back as he collapsed onto their blanket pile. Papyrus turned to him as soon as they were hidden again and looked over him. "Sans your hurt!"_

 _"I'm okay, just a little rough around the edges." He sighed, "and bone tired."_

 _Papyrus wasn't convinced. He moved to turn him over and unzip the thin coat he always wore over his plain grey shirt. "Let me help you." He could see that he'd been in a fight of some sort, after several times that he's come home like this Papyrus had memorized the signs, and frowned. He wasn't so young that he couldn't do anything hismelf._

 _"What took you so long to get home today?" Papyrus asked as he lit up his hands in green healing magic. It wasn't strong but it would help._

 _"Nothing that I couldn't hand-ouch!" Sans grimanced as the various cracks around his chest began to heal slowly. "Other than that...I have some big news and I don't think you're going to like it."_

 _"Is it about the sweep that the guards will be doing soon?" Papyrus asked him as he moved my hands over more cracks, watching in delight as they began to heal as well._

 _Sans eyelights went out, "What?"_

 _"I overheard some townspeople talking about it. The Royal Guard is doing a city sweep of every corner and hidey hole looking for kids like us." Papyrus leaned forward a bit. He didn't want to be taken from his brother, just the thought made his eyes water. Magic tears swimming in his darkened eyesockets. "Will we have to be separated?" Papyrus asked brokenly._

 _Sans pulled him into a tight hold, "No Papy. We promised that we'd always be together and I'm not planning on breaking that promise ever."_

And he didn't...at least not by much choice. They lived on the streets for a long time, migrating between Waterfall and Hotland since they didn't have clothes that were warm enough for Snowdin. Most of their time was spent in the Waterfall Dumps trying to find clothes to wear. More often than not, they did find whatever they were looking for.

Papyrus sighed as he snapped back into reality to Undyne chatting his metaphorical ears off. Going on about something related to the Royal Guard again he assumed. He noticed that he had been staring at the boiling pot of water on their stove for a bit too long and decided that he should continue cooking.

Reaching into a nearby cabinet, he retrived a box of noodles and a jar of homemade sauce that Mom had prepared just the week before. They never seemed to run out of the stuff. He smiled and placed those ingredients in the counter before retrieving another pan. He heard Undyne huff behind him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She pouted, "you know whoever doesn't cook has to do the dishes afterwards!"

"I'm just making it how mom does." Papyrus smirked, "No different."

She groaned, letting herself slip off the counter. "You've been getting so cocky since you turned 14, what's with you?" She decided to hover near Papyrus, watching him cook.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Papyrus chuckled, setting up the noodles in the pan with one end sticking out. Their mother usually breaks them in half but Undyne always preferred the noodles longer. Honestly, so did he. He turned on the other burner and set up the pan that would heat the sauce. He only poured half of the jar. Opting to save the other half for another day. Perhaps for lunch.

"Meat or no meat?" Papyrus questioned a few moments later, a smile growing onto his face as he already knew what her answer would be.

"MEAT!" Undyne cheered.

"That settles it then, meat it is." Now, meat was actually rather hard to come by in the underground. There had been several 'farms' set up where monsters pour their magic into a special type of plant that can create almost any type of food. Usually just the basics. However many other monsters have their own gardens with one or two of these plants as well as those for other vegetation. Papyrus and Undyne often practiced their magic on these such plants to help them grow. Especially since it was part of their training.

Papyrus reached into a cooler of sorts, (not having much tech outside of their stove it was literally just a temperature containing box) and pulled out a small pack of premade meatballs before adding them to the sauce.

"Whoo!" Undyne cheered, leaning against Papyrus with most of her weight. "MEATBALLS!"

Papyrus chuckled, watching the excitible teen beside him. She may be two years older than him but the monsters may be free before she ever acts it.

Papyrus stirred the noodles, making sure they were getting soft properly. Once he did, he set a lid over the sauce to keep it from splattering as it simmered. He had learned a long time ago that things that bubble make messes.

"Before her meeting, did mom tell you today's agenda is?" Papyrus asked as he leaned against the counter.

"No, but she did mention that she'd be home around lunch." Undyne answered lazily. She was watching the food, wanting to eat already.

"So we should have enough time for our run right?" Papyrus grinned, it was never a simple run.

Undyne mirrored his grin, "of course."

"I'll leave a note in case she gets home early." Papyrus added as he recalled a similar morning when they forgot to leave a note and their mom was worried sick. Needless to say, they both were firmly scolded about it. It was a situation he never wanted to repeat.

"Oh come on! We're both teens now!" She whined, "Mom should know that we never stray too far. Even our morning runs are only ever on the path she chose for us."

"I understand that but you know she worries." Papyrus sighed, taking the lid off the sauce to stir it and mix in the meatballs. "It takes all of five seconds to leave a note saying, 'off for a run!' signed Papy and Dyno."

She pouted and sat down at the table. "Fine." She huffed and Papyrus knew he had won this round.

He sighed and stepped over to the far cabinet, where they kept their plates and such, and retrieved three plates. The third being for their mom when she got home. Papyrus started placing noodles on the plates as there was a knock on the door. Seeing as he was busy, Undyne went to check it.

Papyrus strained to hear who she was talking to but quickly smiled. _That old geezer..._

Undyne soon reentered the kitchen with Gerson, the old tortoise that ran the shop in town. Papyrus finished setting up the loaded plates on the table as they sat down.

"Good morning Gerson, spagetti?" Papyrus asked, getting down another plate before he could answer.

"Yes. I have never turned down your dishes my dear boy!" He laughed. "Always so mannered I see."

"I had been taught to respect my elders." Papyrus replied, wrapping up the new plate for their mom and giving one of the other plates to the old shell."Something that is actually very useful."

"Yes, your brother really pounded that lesson into your brain didn't he?" Gerson grinned, eagerly digging into his plate once papyrus passed out the silverware. "I remember how you two used to travel all around waterfall. Often buying snacks at my shop every know and then, yes?"

"That was a long time ago though." Papyrus replied as he seated himself beside Undyne at his usual spot at the table.

"That's true, but when that poor boy is found, this old man would be thrilled to have you two around again." He chuckled deeply, "You two were my best customers after all."

Papyrus smiled softly, "Yeah...I'd like that."

Undyne stepped in there, "Speaking of your shop; how is the little shack?"

"It's fine. I had to repair the roof recently from a leak that took out some of my wares. Though I believe I'll ask you two young shells next time." Gerson cackled.

"Too much work on such an ancient shell huh?" Undyne teased, pointing her fork at the old man.

"It is true young lass. Once you get older, your body just doesn't act the same." He set his fork down upon his empty plate and sighed, "Your bones start creaking and always ache. It's a real tragedy age is."

"Papy's bones always creak though," Undyne said.

"Hey! I can't help that!" Papyrus defended as he finished off his plate.

Undyne went on, speaking over him, "and he's not old." Papyrus kept his mouth shut. _That was a bit better..._

"Young Papyrus doesn't have any skin or cartilage to separate his bones." Gerson hummed, "So as his body is just bones and magic, his will age differently."

"huh, that makes sense I guess." Undyne stood up, leaning her hands on the table, "Welp, it's been fun old man but unfortunately we must get going."

"What's the rush? You just gonna leave an old shell to bide time by himself?" Gerson chuckled, "Surely you can pace yourself a bit. Navassa should be home within the hour lass."

"But I wanna take the high route today!" Undyne protested, "Mom never lets us take that route!"

Papyrus rolled his eyelights and started cleaning up. After stacking the plates neatly next to the sink, he then cleaned up the leftovers and put them away. He wasn't in the habit of leaving food out and he wasn't going to start it. When he turned around, Undyne had sat back down, her head propped up on her arm as she pouted.

"Why don't we at least get dressed. If mom is going to be home anytime soon then at least being ready wouldn't hurt, would it?" Papyrus said, looking between the two seated at the table.

"that's right!" Undyne laughed triumphantly as she left the kitchen at a rather impressive rate.

"Always the smart one, aren't ya lad?" Gerson grinned, "I can't wait to see the adult you become."

Papyrus chuckled lightly and shrugged, "I'm sure. Just don't get your hopes up too high."

"I don't see why not. Navassa has done a wonderful job in raising you both. I'm sure that you two will her proud."

Papyrus wasn't sure how to reply to that. He simply nodded and left for his room.


End file.
